No Ordinary Angel
by chineesilvano
Summary: This is the other version  Clark's POV  of Silent Sanctuary   here's the link /s/6399699/1/Silent Sanctuary by k3josai.  Mostly, the story revolves on what was Clark's thought while Lois was watching him sleep. Enjoy! :


Title: No Ordinary Angel  
Author: chineesilvano  
Spoiler: None, this is just Clark's POV for the the Silent Sanctuary fic.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville and it's related characters.

Thank yous:

First, to k3josai (teh josai). Thank you so much, your challenge really brought out my inner creative writing skills!(lol) For guiding/helping me through out the making of my very first clois fic and for finding a betareader for it. Maraming salamat kababayan! :D

Second, to supergirllc529 (Ms. Linda Carmen). I know your a busy person, so thank you, thank you very much for lending your time betareading this fic of mine! :D

And like what I stated, this is my very first time to make a clois fic. So, to anyone who will be reading this, thanks in advance. ^_^

Hope you enjoy reading this!

* * *

**NO ORDINARY ANGEL**

It was already dark, the sun had set and I was standing in front of Lois's apartment door… thinking. There was something stopping me from entering – the saves that I did a few hours ago kept playing inside my head. I just couldn't forget the relieved expression of joy on every face of each person I saved. The one I remembered the most was a mother and her son that I helped out from a thief. Standing in the dark, few feet away from them – I watched them silently. When she hugged her boy so tight, I couldn't help but smile at the sign that they were okay. The scene warmed my heart.

But there was this one job that I had to take care of that bothered me a bit: a thief, he was so young, in his 20s I'd say, I tied him up on the light post when I caught him, then I heard police sirens – a signal that I had to go. They had it covered, so I went on to another rescue. Tonight was another busy night, I couldn't help but think that I had to be faster and choose where my aid would be needed the most. To choose which one I had to go first also meant that a life or lives were at stake at the other location. Most of the time, it was a really tough decision and tonight was one of those instances. I had to face the fact that I made another mistake.

Before I even had a chance to pull off the save, I heard a fire alarm, choking people inside the burning building, voices coming from every direction. Then I heard it – a heartbeat. It was the only rhythm that let me keep my sanity for my moment of indecision. After I saved those in the fire, I heard a gunshot from a nearby location. That alarmed me, so I went back to the dark alley to see what happened. I was taken aback by the sight. The thief was dead. He had shot himself. Things went by so fast. I didn't know how it happened, but he had managed to slip his hand into his back pocket, snatched out a spare gun, and then shot himself in the head. He didn't want to get caught alive, the police were too late and so was I.

I didn't make it to stop the bullet – more proof that I was far from perfect. I couldn't be at two places at the same time. There was nothing that I could do, it left me no choice. I knew things were not always dirigible, but to see things like that? And you know you could prevent it, but you couldn't because you had no choice? Poignant – that was the only thing that I could feel just thinking about what happened.

It was in the past. I couldn't change that drastic moment. I didn't want to play with fate anymore, because I was not God. And I didn't want to make things worse for it to play out another way. I would probably regret that more. God, I needed to snap out of this, it only hurt me, the more I thought about it. But maybe, it was just my body's way of conditioning my mood to make me think of the good things and not the bad. Whatever it was, I had to stop. I better just go inside to see her – the only person who could make everything alright.

I knocked twice, I could hear her running from the inside, and she quickly opened the door with a smile on her face that immediately turned into a worried one. I guess my problem was written all over my face. We stared at each other. A very awkward moment of silence surrounded us. Suddenly, my emotions overwhelmed me and my tears began to flood at the sight of her. I couldn't think of anything to say. I was at a loss of words to properly share my problems with her. My arms automatically wrapped her into a tight hug. That was all I could manage. She hugged me back even tighter and that made me feel a bit better. Seconds passed, then she let go. She looked into my eyes like she was trying to decode my puzzling expression. She held my cheeks and landed a kiss on my forehead. She knew I needed some time alone, so she headed to her room and I went straight to her couch to rest.

A light had awakened me from my deep slumber. I squinted to see what it was. It was the light of the moon passing through the window. I didn't even know that I had fallen asleep. I was about to fully wake up when I noticed Lois sitting on the floor not too far from where I was lying. She was being very quiet – must've been thinking. Then she stood up and approached me. For some reason, I panicked. I didn't know what to do, so I shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I felt her sit beside me. The pounding of our hearts was the only sound dominating the silence of the room. I thought of moving a bit because I could feel her staring at me...

It wasn't that I thought it was irritating. It was just starting to make me uncomfortable. Suddenly, I felt a tingling... it was her. She was gliding her hand over the surface of the skin of my forehead slowly. It was really a funny thought that she could literally shake me with just a single touch, a single part of her attached to me. It felt like everything turned out right. A minute had passed between us and I thought it was safe to say that she was not only watching me, but observing me while I was "sleeping."

I sighed. This comfortable silence between us only proved that she would always be there for me whether I was conscious or not. This was the side of Lois Lane that made me love her more. Though, when we first met, I was irritated by her presence. She was too loud, too arrogant, too bossy… too rude. But now what I felt for her was the exact opposite. Nothing changed much between us, we still bicker, throw playful jokes around, except for the fact that we now fully admitted what we really felt about each other. True love – the one force in this universe that was more powerful than me. It was stronger than anything in the universe. She moved, I think she was getting up, so I peeked through my lashes to check. I was surprised to see that she was still sitting next to me. She just had taken out her iPod to listen to some music… probably Whitesnake. She went right back to observing me again. Apparently, she really had no intentions of leaving my side. I had to shut my eyes again because she might have noticed I was really awake.

The worried look was still plastered on her face. My problem was still bugging her. I wanted to tell her that I was okay now; that her hug healed me from what had happened hours ago, so she could stop worrying now. But I thought it was not the right time yet. She held my cheek. Lois truly had her own unique way of comforting me. Her every touch eased the pain my problem had caused me. And that delivered a smile to my lips, which I thought she already noticed.

Lying in this small couch for a long time started to kill my back. The couch itself was the thing making me uncomfortable, not Lois watching me the entire time. I decided to change my position; it still wasn't comfortable, so I decided resume my original position. I heard Lois chuckle beside me, still monitoring my every movement. I wondered what she was thinking about the whole time. I didn't know if she already had an inkling as to why I had shown up at her doorstep.

She didn't ask me that night or the next day. I assumed it was because since we became a couple this wasn't the first time I knocked on her door in the middle of the night and stayed at her apartment. She knew I'd eventually tell her. Now I knew that there was one side of her that was a nosy reporter who wanted to know everything about everything and had to always uncover the truth, but there was still this other side of her which she did not show to everybody. It made me fall in love with her even deeper than before.

She had this unique way of expressing her concern and loyalty – most especially to the Blur and Clark Kent. Sometimes I got jealous of the Blur. I know. How ridiculous is it to be jealous of yourself? That's when you know you've got it bad. I really had no reason to be jealous of myself, so why was I? Was it because he was powerful while Clark Kent was just an ordinary man from Smallville? Before I told Lois the truth, a million questions ran through my mind: What if Lois already knew about the other side of me? Would it bother her? Would she still love me and see me as Clark Kent – her Smallville, her farm boy, her Daily Planet partner? Would everything still be the same between us? I had wondered about it every now and then.

The best feeling in the world was when I felt so tired and alone and she would always be there waiting for me.

Tomorrow would always be a brighter day. When I decided that she had to know about me, it was because deep down inside… I knew she was the one. For me, it would be the start of another long journey together, holding each other's hand. Now, I wanted to enjoy what we had at this very moment. I wanted to treasure our own label of affection towards each other. I was not a poet to describe what we had this night, nor a painter to paint the scenery as I viewed it from where I lay. I would simply say it in one word – special. That was what she was to me.

A kiss crashed on my lips that left me breathless. She whispered in my ear three little words that held so much value for me, "Love you, Smallville." It made my heart skip a beat. She started to walk away.

I rose from the couch, acting as if I had just woken up, "Love you too, Lo."

I startled her with my unexpected response. She turned around with her face flaming red. I tried to hold in my laughter. I asked her why she was turning red. She responded with a glare that looked like she wanted to punch me straight in the face. I loved teasing her that way. If only she knew how endearing she was when looked like that. She started to proceed to her room again, avoiding me.

"Lois? I uh," I exclaimed, stopping her before she could open her door.

"What? What do you want?" She asked, vigorously. I could sense a hint of irritation in the tone of her voice, probably from my teasing. She didn't even turn around to look at me.

"I um… I just wanted to say thank you for…" I kind of buckled.

"For what, Smallville? What is it?" she replied, this time turning around, her tone of voice softening.

"Uh… thank you. Thank you for letting me stay here tonight and…" I was struggling for words. This was one of those times when I felt so nervous I couldn't think of any words to say, but I had to do it.

"And?" She asked again, patiently waiting for what I had to say. I gulped before the words finally came out.

"And for being there for me, Lois. I really appreciate that you were there; being the shoulder I could cry on when I needed one. Thank you." I continued nervously. I always babbled when we were engaged in this sort of conversation.

Her lips began to form into a huge grin, "That's it? It was nothing, Smallville. You're welcome… Night, Clark!"

"Night, Lo, I'll see you in the morning." I winked at her which made her chuckle in her unique way. She was the most understanding person I knew. Who would have thought that a person too outspoken and stubborn would become so understanding like this? She really knew how to place herself in my life. She knew when to go and when to stop. She was a candid woman with a wholehearted alter ego.

As I watched her walk towards her room, I couldn't help but to think how winsome she got every time I made her blush.

I couldn't imagine our worlds spinning apart now because deep down inside of me, Clark Kent was fully attached to Lois Lane. I always would be and I couldn't ask for more.

I was so lucky to have her.

My Lois, my strength, my no ordinary angel...

* * *

Here's the link to Silent Sanctuary. That's where I followed the story of my fic. :D

.net/s/6399699/1/Silent_Sanctuary

Reviews? :)


End file.
